Cry me a river
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Saori e Seiya parecem ter sido feitos um para o outro. Mas quando alguém comete um erro, tudo pode mudar.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, isso todo mundo já sabe, né?

Sinopse: Saori e Seiya parecem ter sido feitos um para o outro. Mas quando alguém comete um erro, tudo pode mudar.

Cry me a river Capítulo 1 

Uma fina chuva cai sobre as ruas de Tóquio. Seiya chega apressado à Mansão Kido e é recebido pelo mordomo Tatsumi:

– A srta. Kido ainda está se arrumando e pediu para que a esperasse na sala de visitas.

Seiya respira aliviado. _Ufa, ainda bem que ela ainda não está pronta! Eu achei que estava atrasado de novo, ela ia me matar..._

Seiya senta-se no sofá para esperar Saori. Ele está muito elegante, com um smoking preto impecável. _Parece até mentira que já estamos juntos há quase um ano! Desde que eu finalmente criei coragem pra me declarar pra Saori ela tem me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo! Eu a amo tanto... _

– Dessa vez fui eu quem fez você esperar, não é? – Saori entra na sala com um lindo vestido vermelho longo e bem decotado e os cabelos presos em um coque.

– Oi, meu amor! Nossa, você está linda!

– Obrigada, querido. Você também está muito bem, vamos indo então?

– Temos que ir mesmo? A gente bem que podia ficar aqui e aproveitar a noite... – ele diz com um sorriso maroto, abraçando Saori pela cintura.

– Hum, é uma proposta realmente tentadora, Seiya. Mas você sabe que não podemos, eu tenho que ir a essa festa...

Eles finalmente saem da Mansão Kido e seguem de carro até o local da festa.

– Ah, eu odeio essas festas, Saori! São cansativas demais! – Seiya reclama quando chegam ao seu destino.

– Eu sei que são cansativas, Seiya. Mas são compromissos sociais praticamente obrigatórios pra mim, a maioria dessas pessoas tem negócios com a Fundação e eu não posso faltar – Saori explica enquanto desce do carro.

Como Seiya disse, a festa é realmente cansativa, mas Saori parece estar se divertindo, ou ao menos finge estar, conversando com desenvoltura com vários outros convidados. Passado algum tempo, Seiya leva Saori até o terraço para passarem um tempo a sós.

– Eu te amo tanto, sabia? Quero ficar com você pra sempre... – Seiya diz carinhoso, enquanto abraça sua amada.

– Eu também te amo, Seiya – Saori responde sorrindo para depois beijá-lo com paixão.

Depois de alguns momentos românticos no terraço, eles decidem voltar para a festa. De volta ao salão, um convidado recém-chegado chama a atenção de Saori.

– Ah, o Juliam chegou! Vou até lá cumprimenta-lo – ela diz animada e vai em direção ao jovem milionário.

Seiya a observa se afastar e não pode evitar de sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes, afinal Juliam nunca escondeu sua paixão por Saori. _Bobagem, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, sei que a Saori me ama e é isso o que importa. _

Ainda assim, assim, passados alguns minutos ele vai até Saori e gentilmente a afasta de Juliam, convidando-a para dançar. Ela aceita o convite e despede-se de Juliam educadamente:

– Até logo, Juliam. Foi um prazer falar com você.

– O prazer foi todo meu, Saori. Espero vê-la novamente em breve.

– Esse cara não desiste nunca! – Seiya comenta durante a dança.

– Ah Seiya, ele só estava sendo gentil... – Saori responde sorrindo.

Já é bem tarde e ir procurar Saori para levá-la para casa. Ele lamenta não ter passado muito tempo com ela durante a festa, mas Saori é uma mulher de negócios e precisa ter boas relações com a alta sociedade. Ele sai do salão e passa pelos corredores da mansão até que escuta vozes vindo de uma sala, uma biblioteca talvez.

– Saori, você está aí? – Seiya pergunta ao abrir a porta devagar.

A cena que ele presencia o deixa completamente chocado. Saori está envolvida nos braços de Juliam, beijando-o ardentemente. Ela não parece estar sendo forçada a nada, pelo contrário, parece estar sentindo muito prazer com isso.

– Saori! – Seiya finalmente recupera a fala.

– Seiya? – ela diz assustada com a presença do namorado, soltando-se de Juliam rapidamente.

Seiya sai da sala imediatamente sem dizer nem mais uma palavra sequer, ignorando os chamados de Saori, que corre atrás dele, ofegante:

– Seiya, espere, por favor! Você precisa me escutar Seiya, por favor...

Ele deixa a mansão o mais rápido possível, sentindo uma grande dor invadir seu coração.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente!_

_Essa é a minha segunda fic de Saint Seiya, outra vez sobre o casal mais famoso do anime: Saori/Seiya. Espero que gostem e me deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok? _

_Beijinhos,_

_Estelar _


	2. Cap 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Seiya chega em casa completamente abalado. A imagem de Saori beijando Juliam permanece fixa em sua mente; ele não consegue acreditar que isso esteja realmente acontecendo. Será que foi um engano? Não, ele havia visto com os próprios olhos.

Sentindo-se tomado pela dor e pelo ressentimento, ele fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, desejando poder apagar de sua mente tudo o que aconteceu essa noite.

**No dia seguinte... **

Seiya desperta com o som de batidas insistentes em sua porta. Será que é a Saori? _Será que ela veio até aqui pra me dizer que foi tudo um mal entendido? – _ele pensa esperançoso.

No entanto, toda a sua esperança desaparece no momento em que ele abre a porta e dá de cara com Juliam Solo.

– Olá Seiya, como vai? – Juliam cumprimenta cinicamente.

– Cai fora daqui agora se não quer que eu te arrebente!

– Ora, não seja mal educado! Eu só vim aqui pra esclarecer algumas coisas.

– Como é?

– Você deve estar imaginando se foi a primeira vez que a Saori e eu nos beijamos, não é? Engraçado, não foi. Nós já ficamos juntos algumas vezes.

– Ora, seu miserável!

– Relaxa, Seiya. Afinal, a Saori é sua namorada, ela só fica comigo de vez em quando...

Ao ouvir isso, Seiya não consegue mais controlar a raiva crescente dentro de si e acerta um forte soco no estômago de Juliam, atingindo-o em cheio. Não satisfeito com isso, Seiya ainda acerta o nariz de Juliam, deixando-o caído no chão.

– Isso não vai mudar o que aconteceu entre a Saori e eu, Seiya. Não esqueça! – Juliam diz se levantando o mais rápido que pode, para depois sumir de vista.

Seiya está se sentindo ainda pior do que na noite anterior. Não podia acreditar que Saori o estava traindo, quem sabe há quanto tempo! Isso não parecia lógico, ela sempre pareceu estar tão apaixonada... Ou será que estava apenas fingindo? Ele se joga na cama, deixando as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

_Preciso encarar os fatos, por mais que seja difícil admitir, a Saori me traiu. Ela mentiu, me enganou e brincou com os meus sentimentos. Ainda é difícil pra mim acreditar, mas infelizmente essa é a mais pura verdade..._ – ele pensa secando as lágrimas.

– Seiya, você está aí? Por favor, abra a porta! Nós precisamos conversar...

Seiya abre a porta decidido.

– Não temos mais nada pra conversar, agora faça o favor de ir embora e não voltar mais.

– Seiya, o que houve entre mim e o Juliam foi um erro, eu só...

– Você não precisa me explicar mais nada, ele já me contou sobre os seus joguinhos e quer saber? Pra mim já chega, eu não quero saber de você nunca mais!

– Mas Seiya, eu...

– Vai embora!

– Seiya!

– Adeus, Saori. Para sempre...

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! O que acontece com o nosso casalzinho favorito nessa fic é mesmo diferente do que normalmente acontece com eles em outras fics, né? Por favor não me matem, mas achei interessante escrever a história por esse lado. Sei que é mesmo muita maldade fazer o coitadinho do Seiya sofrer assim, mas continuem acompanhando a fic e dizendo o que estão achando nas reviws, ok? A opinião de vocês é muito importante. _

_Priscila Gilmore: Oi, amiga! Acho que peguei um pouquinho da sua mania de fazer o Seiya sofrer rs! Nesse capítulo as coisas se esclareceram, mas não do jeito que você esperava, né? Continue comentando, tá? Beijinhos!_

_Pegaso Seiya: Hola! Muito obrigada pela sua review, que bom que está gostando da fic! Fico muito feliz em receber uma review internacional Beijinhos!_

_Bianca Potter: Oi Bia! Nesse capítulo deu pra perceber que a Saori não tem mesmo uma boa explicação pra dar pro Seiya, né? Mas espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Continue deixando reviews, ok? Beijinhos! _

_Estelar_


	3. Cap 3

**Capítulo 3 **

No dia seguinte à sua discussão com Saori, Seiya recebe a visita de Shiryu e Hyoga.

– Seiya, você sumiu de repente! – Hyoga comenta ao entrar no apartamento do amigo.

– É que eu não tenho tido muito ânimo pra sair ultimamente...

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shiryu pergunta preocupado, sentando-se no sofá.

– Aconteceu sim, Shiryu. Aconteceu que a Saori me traiu.

– O quê? – Shiryu e Hyoga perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram – Seiya responde sério.

– Mas como isso é possível? Explica essa história direito, Seiya! – Hyoga diz incrédulo.

Seiya então conta aos amigos sobre o que aconteceu na festa, sobre a "visita" de Juliam Solo e como havia terminado tudo entre ele e Saori.

– Não acredito que a Saori tenha feito isso, eu jamais poderia imaginar...

– Pois é Hyoga, nem eu – Seiya responde cabisbaixo.

– Mas você devia dar uma chance pra ela se explicar, Seiya.

– Explicar o quê, Shiryu? Não há nada pra explicar, ela me trocou por aquele riquinho metido e pronto, não há mais nada a ser feito! – Seiya diz irritado.

Saori e Shun conversam no escritório de Saori na Mansão Kido. Ela o chamou até lá pois achou que ele seria o único capaz de ajudá-la.

– Eu ainda não sei de que jeito vou poder te ajudar, Saori.

– É simples, Shun. Eu preciso que você convença o Seiya a me escutar. Eu quero muito que ele me perdoe, mas pra isso ele precisa me ouvir.

– Isso não vai ser nada fácil, você sabe como o Seiya é cabeça-dura... Acha mesmo que ele vai te perdoar?

– Eu espero que sim, Shun. Eu cometi um erro, eu sei, mas eu o amo e quero muito que ele me perdoe.

Mais tarde, Shun chega ao apartamento de Seiya.

– Shun, não esperava te ver por aqui hoje...

– Olá, Seiya. Eu vim aqui pra falar de um assunto importante.

– É mesmo? E do que se trata?

– Da Saori.

– Eu não quero falar sobre ela – Seiya diz fechando a cara.

– Você precisa dar a ela uma oportunidade de se explicar – Shun afirma, ignorando o que Seiya havia dito antes.

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Porque você a ama. Ou será que não?

– Isso agora não importa mais, ele me magoou como eu jamais achei que faria.

– Mas ela deve ter tido alguma razão pra isso.

– Que razão?

– Você só vai saber se falar com ela...

– Esquece, Shun. Eu não tenho nada o que falar com ela!

– Seiya, a Saori só está pedindo uma chance de explicar o que houve, o que te custa ouvir?

Seiya fica em silêncio por alguns momentos e depois responde:

– Está bem, Shun. Diga pra ela que eu escuto o que ela tem a dizer, mas vai ser a última vez que vamos nos encontrar.

– Tudo bem, Seiya. Você é quem sabe.

Nessa noite, Saori vai até o apartamento de Seiya. Ela pára na porta e pensa um pouco antes de tocar a campainha. _Ainda bem que o Shun conseguiu convencer o Seiya a falar comigo. Estou tão nervosa, espero que ele me perdoe... _

Ao ouvir a campainha, Seiya abre a porta para Saori.

– Entre – ela murmura sem sequer olhar para ela.

– Que bom que você quis me ver, eu...

– Eu concordei em ouvir o que você tem a dizer – Seiya interrompe Saori secamente – mas isso não vai mudar me nada a nossa situação – ele afirma sério.

– Seiya, você precisa entender que eu te amo, eu fiz uma grande besteira, mas o que importa realmente é que eu amo você! Por favor, me perdoe, Seiya...

– Saori, você mentiu e me enganou, e agora quer que eu te perdoe?

– Por favor, Seiya!

– Por que você fez isso, Saori? Por que estragou tudo?

– Eu me senti insegura sobre os meus sentimentos, tive dúvidas se era certo estarmos juntos, e aí o Juliam apareceu e eu acabei me deixando levar. Mas agora eu finalmente percebi que eu quero você de verdade, Seiya. Por favor, eu só estou lê pedindo uma segunda chance...

– Você não merece uma segunda chance, e se você acha que vai me convencer com as suas desculpas esfarrapadas está perdendo o seu tempo! Quem você acha que eu sou?

– Mas Seiya, eu amo você... – ela tenta abraçá-lo mas ele se esquiva.

– Agora vá embora e me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas! – ele grita abrindo a porta.

– Seiya, por favor, me perdoe! – Saori pede às lágrimas.

– Me esqueça!

Ela deixa o apartamento chorando desoladamente.

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi gente! Que bom que estão gostando da fic, continuem deixando reviews, ok? _

_Pegaso Seiya: Hola! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo 3 também. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido. Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! _

_Taty w: Oi! É mesmo uma surpresa essa traição da Saori, né? Fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto assim da fic, valeu pela review. Beijinhos!_

_Pri Gilmore: Oi Pri! Essa fic tem tanto sofrimento que eu vou te contar rsrs Continue comentando, tá? Beijinhos! _

_Estelar _


	4. Cap 4

Capítulo 4 

Uma semana depois...

– Eu achei que nós tivéssemos encerrado nosso assunto...

– E encerramos, Seiya. Eu só estou aqui pra te devolver isso – Saori afirma séria, entregando a Seiya o anel que ele havia lhe dado meses antes, como um sinal de compromisso – e também pra me despedir.

– Se despedir? – Seiya pergunta confuso ao receber o anel.

– Vou partir para a França amanhã. Abriremos uma nova filial da Fundação lá e eu estarei à frente para dirigí-la – Saori responde calmamente.

Seiya fica sem ação. Então Saori estava mesmo desistindo dele...

– Mas você vai embora assim? Quer dizer, já desistiu de tentar me convencer a te dar uma segunda chance? – ele pergunta encarando Saori.

– Você já deixou bem claro que não tem intenção nenhuma de me dar essa chance – ela responde dando às costas para Seiya – então é inútil continuar implorando...

– Por que você não me disse o que estava acontecendo? Por que não me falou que estava confusa sobre nós dois? – ele pergunta um pouco alterado.

– Eu não sei, acho que imaginei que você não entenderia.

– Você deveria ter siso sincera, deveria ter me contado sobre o Solo, e não ter esperado que eu descobrisse. Talvez agora as coisas seriam diferentes... – Seiya diz em voz baixa.

Saori fica pensativa e depois de algum tempo responde:

– Acho que é melhor eu ir agora. Adeus, Seiya. Ela faz menção de sair, mas Seiya a impede segurando seu braço.

– Espere! Me responda uma coisa: se eu tivesse te traído, você teria me perdoado?

Ela fica em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Acho que não imediatamente. Mas eu amo você e não suportaria te perder, então... acho que acabaria perdoando. Mas infelizmente, nós somos diferentes...

– Espera um minuto, eu não te dei outra chance porque estava bravo, não porque deixei de amar você!

– Então você... ainda me ama?

Seiya não responde imediatamente. A pergunta de Saori o deixou confuso.

– Olha, é melhor você ir agora – ele responde soltando o braço da garota.

– Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Se bem que acho que sei a resposta.

– Sabe?

– Eu não deixei de amar você, então acho que você também não. Mesmo tendo estragado tudo, lembre-se que eu sempre vou te amar, Seiya – ela abre a porta e sai, deixando Seiya perdido em seus pensamentos.

– Quer dizer que a Saori vai embora mesmo?

– Vai sim, amanhã.

– E você vai deixar? Não vai fazer nada?

– Do que você está falando, Shiryu? Ela decidiu ir e pronto. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

– Mas você quer que ela vá?

– Não, não quero – Seiya responde ainda que contra a sua vontade.

– Então você precisa fazer alguma coisa.

– Tipo o quê?

– Pedir a ela que fique.

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Como por quê, Seiya? Porque você a ama, ora!

Seiya fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Shiryu tinha razão, ele amava Saori, apesar de tudo o que houve, ainda a amava sim, não conseguia deixar de amá-la.

– Ainda que eu dissesse isso pra ela, ela não iria mudar de idéia e resolver ficar...

– Claro que iria! Mas pra que vocês dois voltassem a ficar juntos você teria que superar o passado e perdoá-la, Seiya.

– Não sei se conseguiria fazer isso...

– Bom, a decisão é sua. Pense bem...

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo da fic e o último eu ainda não escrevi. Isso porque ainda não decidi se o Seiya e a Saori vão ficar juntos ou não no final. Então, vocês podem me ajudar a decidir dando a opinião de vocês: Seiya deve perdoar a Saori ou não? Estou esperando as reviews, ok? Ah, e obrigada ao Pegaso Seiya e à Pri Gilmore pelas reviews no capítulo anterior, valeu mesmo! _

_Beijinhos_

_Estelar _


	5. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**No dia seguinte... **

Seiya observa atentamente o anel devolvido por Saori. Ela partirá para a França dentro de algumas horas e ele ainda não tomou uma decisão.

**Mais tarde, no aeroporto...**

_Acho que fui uma tonta em imaginar que o Seiya viria até aqui e diria que me perdoava e que me daria uma segunda chance.._. – Saori pensa desiludida, ao entrar no avião.

– Eu achei que você não ia deixar a Saori partir. Ou então que iria atrás dela pra pedir que voltasse...

– Pois é Shiryu, mas eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso. Acho que preciso de um pouco mais de tempo...

**Na França... **

Saori ocupa a maior parte de seu tempo cuidando dos negócios da Fundação. Ela continua sentindo-se deprimida, e vez por outra ainda derrama muitas lágrimas; lágrimas de arrependimento, saudade, tristeza.

Ah, Seiya... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Nosso amor era tão forte, porque continuar assim? Eu me sinto tão pequena, perdida, eu preciso de você... Sei que minha fraqueza fez você sofrer, chorar, mas, por favor, me perdoe... Porque depois de tudo, eu preciso de você, Seiya...

**Fim**

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi povo! _

_Esse foi o último capítulo, mas ainda tem mais! Leiam o epílogo, ok? _

Estelar 


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

Um ano depois de ter partido para a França, Saori está de volta ao Japão. Ela sente-se bem por estar em casa novamente e está pronta para um bom descanso, depois de trabalhar por um ano inteiro.

Dois dias depois de voltar de viagem, ela recebe uma visita inesperada na Mansão Kido:

– Seiya! O que está fazendo aqui? – Saori pergunta surpresa.

– Eu soube que você tinha voltado e achei que a gente podia conversar e quem sabe nos entender.

– Nos entender? – ela pergunta sem entender.

– É, esse tempo em que você esteve fora eu pensei bastante sobre nós dois, sobre a nossa última conversa e...

– E... o quê? – Saori pergunta com ansiedade.

– Eu ainda amo você, Saori. E agora, acho que estou pronto pra esquecer o passado e... recomeçar. Do início.

– Verdade? Você está falando sério?

– Muito sério. Se você também quiser, é claro.

Saori encara Seiya por alguns instantes. Depois o abraça forte e responde baixinho:

– É claro que eu quero, Seiya. Você não imagina o quanto eu esperei por esse momento. Eu amo você, sempre amei. Muito obrigada por me dar uma nova chance, e dessa vez eu não vou desperdiçar...

* * *

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! Eu resolvi escrever essa fic desse jeito porque achei interessante fazer algo diferente. Na maioria das fics, a Saori e o Seiya começam separados e no decorrer da fic ou no final ficam juntos. Então achei legal começar a fic com eles juntos e acabarem se separando. Mas só pra não maltratá-los tanto assim, no final das contas eles acabaram se acertando, então acho que deu pra agradar todo mundo, né? Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima! Obrigada à Pri Gilmore, Pegaso Seiya, Bianca Potter, taty w e Mila Sparrow pelas reviews. _

_Beijinhos pra todos_

_Estelar _


End file.
